


Episode 6: The Obligatory Shapeshifter Episode

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wayward Daughters, the wayward project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: “Patience!  Patience!”When Patience came back to herself, Jody’s hands were on her arms, helping to support her weight.  Patience shook her head, recognizing that she was in Jody’s kitchen.  There was a puddle on the floor and she was glad she had been using a plastic cup; one less mess to clean up.“You had a vision,” Jody said as Patience’s breathing returned to normal.  It was a statement, not a question, and Patience  knew she couldn’t keep this vision to herself any longer.“It’s Alex,” Patience admitted, quickly checking that the other girl wasn’t around, “she’s going to kill someone.”





	Episode 6: The Obligatory Shapeshifter Episode

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of a multi author project. If you haven't read the previous episodes, go and give them a shot - the storylines are really great and there are a few things here that will make more sense if you've got an idea of what's happened in the past. This is a mix of a monster of the week episode and an episode that furthers the overarching season plot.

The room was dark, though afternoon light was trying to pour in from behind the curtain. The only sound was the soft beeping and whirring of machinery. A man lay sleeping in his hospital bed, unaware of anything that was happening around him. A young woman entered the room wearing scub pants and a hoodie and crossed to the bed, brandishing a knife.

Alex pulled back her hood, held the knife aloft over the man’s body and then plunged it into his chest.

\---

“Patience! Patience!”

When Patience came back to herself, Jody’s hands were on her arms, helping to support her weight. Patience shook her head, recognizing that she was in Jody’s kitchen. There was a puddle on the floor and she was glad she had been using a plastic cup; one less mess to clean up.

“You had a vision,” Jody said as Patience’s breathing returned to normal. It was a statement, not a question, and Patience knew she couldn’t keep this vision to herself any longer.

“It’s Alex,” Patience admitted, quickly checking that the other girl wasn’t around, “she’s going to kill someone.”

\---

“Kaia? Really?” Alex was surprised, not just at what she was hearing but also that Claire was opening up about it at all. Feelings really weren’t one of Claire Novak’s specialties. 

Claire had apparently sensed the surprise in her adoptive sister’s voice. “I know, it’s dumb. The whole case was,” she replied, beginning to close down.

“No,” Alex insisted quickly, maybe even too quickly. “You got eaten by a monster and you’re still here. That’s Winchester level hunting and, according to Jody and Donna, they’re legends in the hunting world.” Alex hoped she wasn’t laying it on too thick. She had been enjoying her new found relationship with Claire after their trip to Maine and she would hate for one conversation to send them into a backslide.

Claire let out a little laugh. “Legends,” she rolled her eyes, “they’re just overgrown children with good connections.”

Alex laughed, too. “Yeah, but no one else knows them quite like we do.”

The girls laughed for a moment before Alex continued speaking carefully, knowing she was pressing her luck. “Look, that thing in the library took on Kaia’s form to hurt you. I know it’s easier said than done but try not to let it get to you.”

Claire smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thanks, I-”

Whatever she was about to say died on her tongue as her phone rang. Claire accepted the call without a second thought, grateful for the distraction. “Jody, what’s up?” Claire shrugged at Alex’s questioning look. She hadn’t expected to hear from the sheriff and it wasn’t like Jody generally called Claire for a chat. “Yeah, we’re just finishing up lunch.” 

Claire listened for a minute more, her facial expression changing slightly. “Sure, I can… I can do that.”

Claire hung up the phone and sent Alex a forced smile.

“What’s Jody need?” Alex asked.

“Oh,” Claire replied, barely ready for the question, “Patience finished the milk and Jody wanted me to pick some up on my way home,” she lied.

If Alex suspected anything, she didn’t let on. “Well, I’ve got a shift at the hospital, so…” Her voice trailed off awkwardly with the sudden tension she felt radiating off of Claire.

Claire gave Alex a tight lipped smile and watched as she walked away before getting up and following behind her.

Alex was going to murder someone. Claire couldn’t believe it, knowing the young woman as well as she had come to over the past few years. Claire knew first hand that Patience’s interpretations of her visions weren’t always 100% right but this one sounded pretty cut and dry and, on the whole, the girl’s visions had been helpful. She tailed Alex as she walked towards the hospital. It was a thirty minute walk but Claire didn’t mind it. The weather was nice and the fresh air was definitely better than her room at Jody’s.

Claire carefully followed Alex towards the hospital, keeping her eyes open for the thing that might make the nurse-in-training snap but nothing jumped out to Claire as being suspicious. When they were about a third of the way to the hospital, something caught Claire’s eye. Another young woman walking by had hair similar to Kaia and, after Claire’s experience in the library, the similarity hit home. She did a double take before focusing back on her mission.

Ahead of her, Alex rounded a corner, the last turn they would need to take on their journey to the hospital. Claire’s eyes followed her movements through the windowed facade of a coffee shop, grateful for the translucent walls as they made tracking Alex that much easier. The last thing Claire needed to do was rush around a corner and get caught following. 

As Claire turned the corner herself, a familiar figure wearing a dark gray hoodie darted through a door. Claire stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the door for a moment before she glanced down the street at Alex. Her mind made up, Claire quickly jogged across the road, pushing into the door she had just seen Kaia disappear through.

Claire found herself in a long hallway with a number of doors on each side. “Kaia?” she called out but the only response was a door slamming. Claire made her way to the door that someone - it had to be Kaia - had gone through and carefully stepped inside, reaching for her gun.

When she stepped through the door, she found herself surrounded by pastel colors, lace, frills, and confused women.

“How’d you get in here, that door is locked,” one of the older women asked, her voice a little nervous.

Claire looked around almost frantically. “Did someone else come back here right before me? About my age, dark hair, gray hoodie,” she asked, ignoring the woman’s question.

“No… Look, miss, you need to go around and use the front door. Customers aren’t allowed back here.”

Claire finally took in her surroundings. She was in the back room of a baby goods store and, as far as she could tell, Kaia wasn’t here. She backed out of the door she came in through and stumbled down the hallway towards the street as Kaia’s words from the library flooded mer memory. 

“Let go, Claire. Let it all go… there is nothing left for you…” 

But that hadn’t been Kaia, not really, and Claire hated the monster all the more for dredging up memories that she had worked so hard to bury. Kaia was dead and that was that, she told herself.

Claire burst back onto the sunny street and doubled over as she tried to rid her brain of thoughts and illusions of Kaia. She stood there for a minute before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Claire’s eyes darted down the street in the direction of the hospital and, when she couldn’t see Alex, she dialed her number and took off down the street as she pressed her phone to her ear.

Claire had only been gone for two or three minutes, she should still have sight on Alex. The hunter cursed herself as she jogged down the street in the direction she had been walking. The phone rang and rang until it went through to Alex’s voice mail. Claire hung up and tried again. This time, she heard a familiar ringtone and followed the sound down an alley. “Come on, pick up,” Claire quietly begged but, instead, she found her friend’s phone on the ground, the now cracked screen showing a picture of her own face as it rang.

Claire pocketed Alex’s phone and started running in the direction of the hospital.

\---

“Do you think she could be possessed?” Patience asked, her eyes gliding over the pages of one of the books Jody pulled out. She knew that she had barely dipped her toes into the supernatural world but demonic possession seemed like as good a place as any to start for Alex’s case. 

Jody continued looking through her own book for answers as she considered the question. “Could be… What did her eyes look like?” The sheriff’s eyes never left the page but it was clear she was paying attention.

Unsure of the meaning of the question, Patience’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know. Normal, I guess?”

Jody looked up at her. “Not black?”

“No?” Patience replied, still not understanding where the older woman was going with this line of questioning.

Jody nodded and returned to her book. “Sometimes demons’ eyes are black. Or red or white, apparently. Just because they looked normal doesn’t mean it’s not a demon, though.”

“This is insane,” Patience muttered under her breath as she read. She had seen some crazy stuff since her visions had started but watching her friend kill someone had to be the worst yet. 

Jody looked at Patience with a sad smile. The girl hadn’t asked for any of this. Sure, none of them had, but Patience had basically been born with no way to avoid this lot in life. Her story reminded Jody a little bit of Sam, in some ways. “Thanks for helping with all of this,” Jody said, her voice earnest. “You got thrown into the deep end and you’re handling it. None of this is easy but you certainly make it look like it is.”

Patience sat quietly, her fingers brushing along the spine of one of the books in front of her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to answer, she just wasn’t sure how to. Finally, she nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the books. “Do you think this could have something to do with the rift?” she asked.

Jody let out a strained breath. She had been starting to wonder the same thing herself, it was hard not to even though Alex’s future didn’t line up with anything they had learned about the rift or the coma victims so far. “If it does, nothing in these books is going to help us.”

\---

Claire slowed her pace as she entered the hospital. It was the best place to start looking for Alex since this was where she was going to murder...

Claire stopped her thoughts from going down that path. She, Jody, and Patience were going to stop this and figure out who or what was actually responsible. Claire took a deep breath, calming herself as much as possible as she looked around, her eyes landing on the perfect target for her next move.

It was close to shift change and Claire approached an exhausted looking nurse. The woman looked so tired that she could easily be coming off of a double shift. 

“I’m here about the issue with the cameras,” Claire lied easily. “Can you tell me how to get to the security office?”

The nurse blinked at Claire a few times before she replied. “You should check in with the -”

“My supervisor is already here and did that. I’ve just got some parts that he needs; he’s waiting for me to bring them up to him,” Claire interrupted.

“Oh,” she answered. The nurse gave Claire directions, luckily not seeming to notice that she had no parts or tools on her. 

Claire moved as quickly as she could through the hospital, trying not to attract any undue attention. She slipped into the security office, thankful to find it empty, and locked the door behind her before settling in at the desk that housed the camera feeds. Claire scanned the screens for Alex. When she couldn’t find her, she reluctantly pulled her phone out to call Jody.

Claire looked over each screen again as the phone rang. Jody answered after the fourth ring and Claire felt bad for pulling her away from research but it had become necessary. She didn’t waste time or beat around the bush once the older woman answered.

“I lost Alex.”

“You what?” Jody’s response was so loud that Claire was worried someone on the other side of the door had heard it. 

“I was following her and I thought I saw… Look, it doesn’t matter. I’m at the hospital looking for her but I haven’t… Wait.” Claire cut herself off and squinted at one of the screens. It was Alex, she was pretty sure, but the young woman was restrained and motionless in a small room. Claire checked the feed log to find out where in the hospital that room was. “I found her,” she told Jody, “she’s in the psych ward but she’s… Shit!”

Alex was still on the bed but Claire was seeing her on another screen at the same time, this time caught on camera in the hospital cafeteria, where she picked up a sharp knife from the kitchen. 

Claire’s eyes darted back and forth between the two screens, though she mostly focused on the conscious, likely murderous Alex. That Alex surveyed the cafeteria, making sure no one had seen her take the knife. As her eyes crossed the room, they flashed almost silver on the black and white screen that Claire was watching.

Claire was on her feet in an instant, checking her gun as she spoke into the phone. “Jody, get over here fast and bring silver. We’re dealing with a shapeshifter.”

\---

Satisfied that no one had seen her and not particularly caring if they had, Alex slipped out of the cafeteria and made her way up to the ward where she knew her ex slept. She crept into his room and drew back her hood.

“They say a person can still hear what’s going on around them when they’re in a coma,” Alex murmured, her lips brushing against the man’s ear. “I really hope that’s true. I want you to know that you brought this on yourself, Robbie. Sure, you might not recognize my voice but I had to figure out a way to get up here and this pretty little nurse-in-training was the perfect disguise. Your wife was dead and I gave you comfort! I loved you like she never had! I took her form and you would have never known the difference until you had to go and ruin it with that stupid silver jewelry… This is your fault! You’re the one who insisted that I was a monster when all I ever did was love you.”

Alex held the knife above her head, ready to plunge it into the man’s chest. “How’s this for ‘monster,’ Robbie?”

Two gunshots rang out in the room and Alex hit the ground.

“My sister would never be so sappy,” Claire told the shifter’s corpse as she stared down the barrel of the gun. 

Claire looked around, not entirely sure what to do with the body. She couldn’t leave it laying on the ground since it looked like Alex but she didn’t have time to clean up properly, either. Surely someone had heard the gunshots and was either on their way to the room to check things out or just calling the police. Claire hoped for the latter, since the call would get pushed up the chain to Jody, but luck had never been on her side. 

She was dragging the shifter’s body across the room to at least stow it in the empty hospital bed when someone burst into the room. Claire swung around, drawing her gun again but lowered it immediately when she recognized the newcomers.

“Oh thank God,” Claire breathed as Jody and Patience stood in the doorway.

Jody took in the state of the room and winced at the dead shifter. She had already lost one child and looking at Alex, even though she knew it wasn’t Alex, hurt. “How did you…” she finally asked, her voice betraying her unease.

“I keep alternating rounds of iron and silver when I’m not on a case or don’t know what I’m hunting, yet. It won’t kill everything but it’ll get some and slow the rest down, usually.”

Jody nodded. Though she wished her adoptive daughter wasn’t quite as reckless, the bullet thing was smart, and she had to give Claire that much, at least. “You know where our Alex is?” Jody had regained her composure and gone into damage control mode. She figured she’d be getting a call from her deputies any minute now and she needed to get the girls out of here in case someone else came into the room in the meanwhile. 

Claire nodded, she was pretty sure she could find the room where Alex was being kept.

“You two go and get her, I’ll take care of this. We’ll meet back home.”

\---

Claire, Patience, and Alex made it home first after Alex was able to easily convince her shift supervisor that she was ill. She didn’t know who or what had taken her, just that she had woken up in one of the no longer used seclusion rooms as the other two young women released her from the restraints. Alex was understandably shaken and her supervisor sent her home at first glance. 

Jody joined them about an hour later as Claire and Patience were finishing preparing dinner. Alex had been tasked with setting the table but, otherwise, relaxing. The women all sat down together and began passing dishes of food around the table. The group was quiet, despite their half hearted attempts at conversation.

Finally, Alex voiced the question she had been wondering since she had woken up in the psych ward. “How did you know that wasn’t me?”

Claire began to answer but Jody interrupted her.

“We’ve got our ear to the ground when it comes to weird around here, especially with the rift comas spreading outside of Sioux Falls.”

Alex seemed to accept Jody’s response for the moment, though everyone at the table could tell that she was still curious. 

Claire’s eyes flashed to Jody, who met her gaze and gave a barely noticeable shake of her head. Claire returned to her food, deciding to follow Jody’s lead, at least for now.

As the sun set and the sky grew dark, the women ate and, eventually, conversation and laughter began to flow around the table. They were all safe and home and, in the comfort of that knowledge, none of them noticed a figure standing outside of Jody’s house.

None of them noticed a familiar face framed by dark hair and a dark gray hoodie beneath a long, black, hooded cloak. None of them noticed Kaia watching them through Jody’s front window.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of The Wayward Project, a fanfic season of Wayward Sisters. Check out the rest in the collection, or visit us at @thewaywardproject on tumblr.


End file.
